Cuteness Captured
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: Sonic and Amy are captured by Eggman, but not for what you might think! Sonic/Amy one shot. Reviews much appreciated. Image source (2) on profile
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is a one shot story set in the Sonic boom universe. :)

Sonic and his friends were enjoying a nice sunny day on the beach playing volleyball.

"Isn't it weird that Eggman hasn't attacked us in a few days?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, hah, that IS weird!" Knuckles said, missing his volleyball throw to scratch his head, as the ball hit him, but it went unnoticed.

"You know, guys, EVERY time you say that, he usually attacks not long after." Sonic suggested, with his eyes half closed. He was used to this pattern and it didn't surprise him in the slightest.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Tails said.

Amy was sitting on the sand playing with her hammer. "Hey, Ames. Why don't you come and play? Knuckles is kinda... uh... not providing much of a balance."

Amy sighed. "Fine." She walked over and stood next to Sonic, and sighed again. Sonic smiled as he was proud to have gotten her near him, which is possibly the most that he was going to have, ever. They continued to play volleyball, until...

A robot appeared, harmless in appearance, but probably deadly. "Eggman." Sonic muttered. "Well hi, mister Robot. What are you going to-" Before Sonic could finish, the Robot zapped him and Sonic disappeared. Tails, Amy and Knuckles gasped. " _Sonic!_ " They all yelled in unison. Sticks was distracted and didn't notice.

"You bring him back NOW!" Amy screamed holding her hammer above the robot. The robot laughed, surprising Amy, and zapped her too.

"Should we go with them, or?" Knuckles asked.

"No. Let's just go to Eggman's lair... It will take a while, but we'll make it."

Sonic and Amy found themselves in a lasered cage in the main room of Eggman's lair.

"Ugh, what the hell is this, Egghead?" Sonic asked angrily.

"Ah, greetings. Well, don't fear, my friends. I only captured you because, well, I have a request."

"A request?" Amy asked. "What the hell?"

"Yes. Uh, if you would, please put these ear pods in your ears to listen to your individual requests. Pink is Amy's, and Blue is Sonic's."

"Go figure." Sonic said as he put the earpiece in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked at Eggman.

Amy put hers in too, and rolled her eyes.

 _Sonic's earpiece:  
Sonic, don't be alarmed, you're not in danger, but, I just want you to do me a favour, and you know, all the watchers out there. I just want you to kiss your _girlfriend _, Amy. We all know you want to, so it shouldn't be that difficult. Simply nod if you agree._

Sonic nodded to Eggman but noticed that Amy was still listening.

 _Amy's earpiece:  
Amy, don't be alarmed, you're not in danger, but, I just want you to do me a favour. It would give me great pleasure, and maybe even you aswell, to turn down Sonic - just in this moment - as best you can. While I can't guarentee anything will happen, if he makes any kind of romantic move on you, I need you to reject him entirely. Now we both know how you feel, but, think of how empowering you'll feel when you shut him down and have the upper hand! Simply nod when you agree._

Amy nodded, smiling. Sonic saw her smile and thought, _Great, she knows what has to happen._

"I'm just going to the other room, ok guys? I'll see you soon." Eggman left, but of course had a camera to watch them.

"So uh, Amy," Sonic began. "How long has it been now? We've known each other for so long, you know. Remember how you always used to - hug me, and try to kiss me, and all-"

Amy was shocked, but remembered her task. "Yeah, I guess so."

Sonic looked at her in awe. _What the? She didn't seem excited at all._ "Um, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to try that again, because um, maybe I won't push you away this time. You know, if you wanted to, we're both mature, and, uh..." Sonic became extremely nervous. _How did she used to just grab me without fear?_

"Gee, thanks, Sonic, for that considerate offer. But I'll be fine, thank you." Amy folded her arms angrily. _I can't believe this is happening. What did his earpiece say? That he needed to flirt with me? And that I needed to shut him down to humiliate him? Poor Sonic... I'd not do this in person... Or would I? It sure feels good._

Sonic became angry. "Amy, what the hell. I know you have had a crush on me for years. Why are you all of a sudden acting like it's not there?"

"Excuse me," Amy responded aggressively, "Just because I don't want to accept your pathetic offer to attempt to kiss you doesn't mean that - well - Sonic, to be honest, my feelings haven't been there for a while." She swallowed. It sure felt wrong to lie. But as she said that, Sonic's heart actually sunk, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. _Oh my goodness, he actually - he wants me to like him- does he like me?!_ "I don't mean to upset you, Sonic, but that's just how it is."

Sonic felt as if he was going to cry. The one thing that kept his ego going had stopped. He started to roll against the cage trying to escape. They noticed the earpiece glowing and put it back in.

 _Sonic, that was a good performance. But now, I just want you to continue the scenario with your real emotion. Tell her the truth, do what you like, tell her if you hate her, or love her, or whatever. No kiss is necessary, unless you deem it so._

 _Amy, that was a great performance. I'm sure you felt wonderful. Now I just want you to keep the scene going but with your honest responses. Show the truth and accept Sonic as he talks to you, and don't reject him - unless you really want to._

"Amy, I'm sorry. I only tried to hit on you because _Eggman_ forced me to."

"I only rejected you because Eggman told me to," Amy said sheepishly. "But, that doesn't mean that I'm just always after you Sonic! You know that I have changed and it's not like that anymore."

Sonic smiled. "Yeah. I know," he said. He put his arm around her and Amy's heart fluttered. So did his, and he said, "So can I actually kiss you now?"

"Is it because you were told to?" Amy asked.

"No." Sonic whispered, smiling.

"Then okay."

Sonic kissed her lightly and for a long time, not wanting to stop. Amy felt fireworks explode inside of her as he caressed her quills and her waist. Sonic felt a rush of ecstasy as he did the thing he'd always wanted to, and simply hadn't because there was never any need to. But now, his need was clear, and it was fulfilled.

The kiss was disrupted by the door knocking down, as Tails, Knuckles and Sticks were in battle mode, ready to fight. Instead, they saw Sonic and Amy, who continued to kiss, and became affected by all the cuteness. "AWWW!" They all said in unison. Eggman came up behind them with his hands to his chest and joined in. "Awww." he said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him... "Shut up, Eggface." Sonic yelled, and then laughed. The cage was freed and they all went back to the beach, including Eggman, and continued the rest of their happy day.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi all :)

If you have read, favourited, followed or reviewed this story before, please could you do me a massive favour and just post a little review with your thoughts?

I know you're probably searching for that perfect story but if you help me out just this once, it could help me write that perfect story which you could love one day!

I understand a lot of people do not believe their opinion matters, but please, if you've clicked on my story, something caught you, and I want to know what so I can keep on doing it.

I plan to continue and one day COMPLETE all my stories, and I don't mind editing some of the chapters if I agree with someones feedback.

Nothing you say is rude or inappropriate as long as you can give me examples in my writing to prove your statement.

An example of a short review could be simply:  
"I enjoyed this story because you wrote with a lot of understanding into the characters' backstories, perspectives and ideas, however you might benefit from using more structure or description of the setting (example)"

Even if you've never written a story yourself, I would still be very happy with any response.

Finally, thank you all so much not only for reading my story/stories, but also favouriting and reviewing :)

Getting an email saying someone has favourited my story makes my day honestly, it makes all the darkness in my world seem worth it if I can make someone else smile or feel something when reading my creations.

I will update this story _once I receive adequate reviews and get ahead with my university work_ :)

thank you again.


End file.
